<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Fall in Love by AnBouwer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225680">Let's Fall in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer'>AnBouwer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Blood, Fighting, M/M, PWP, Smut, no beta we die like men, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry y Len tienen algo que hacen para "desahogarse".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749524">Let's Fall in Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead">RedHead</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>RedHead:</strong> Let's fall in love (por Mother Mother) fue la inspiración aquí, junto con el ridículo promocional de club de lucha para los últimos episodios.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a game, in the world, a little bit of cat and mouse</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saboreó la sangre, los dedos comprobaron el corte en su labio. Rojo para combinar con su traje. Escupió a un lado, su mirada sin abandonar los fríos ojos del otro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
  <span>Heh</span>
  <span> –se encogió de hombros para sacarse su chaqueta y la dejó caer, caminando en círculo alrededor de él. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> ¿Seguro que quieres jugar este juego?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos verdes siguieron la lenta curva, girando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Puedo manejar el calor, ¿Tú puedes?</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the boys and the girls, and if I had to ante up</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombre mayor se detuvo, calculando, con los ojos apretados. Sin advertencia, se lanzó. Sin su súper velocidad —las reglas del combate aquí— el moreno era demasiado lento para esquivar, se hundió en un enredo de </span>
  <span>extremidades y gruñidos, puñetazos, lucha libre. Rodó hacia arriba y se hizo hacia atrás para un gancho derecho, sintió una pierna enganchar su brazo en su lugar, tirándolo al suelo, </span>
  <span>arremetió</span>
  <span> hacia arriba, </span>
  <span>sintió</span>
  <span> una mano cerrarse apretadamente en su garganta, </span>
  <span>golpeándolo</span>
  <span> de nuevo contra el implacable suelo.  Su cabeza golpeo el concreto, manchas negras bailando en su visión, arqueándose hacia arriba, manos raspando la cara, brazos y cuello del otro.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d bet on the birds, ‘cause they don’t have to get caught up</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombre más pequeño, con la espalda presionada en el frío concreto, estiro las piernas hacia arriba y las retorció alrededor de un cuello musculoso, tirando del otro hacia atrás con la fuerza de gravedad y el apalancamiento. El aire le quemaba los pulmones y garganta cuando volvía la respiración y no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso —seguido del otro, rodó lejos, un poco de distancia. Aspirando otro respiro de vida. Mierda. Vio al otro embestir, hizo lo mismo, cada uno con los brazos agarrándose de los hombros, gruñendo, sedientos de sangre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Eres lento si tu velocidad, Flash.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El más pequeño empujó con fuerza, apretando los dientes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—N</span>
  <span>o deberías ser tan arrogante sin esa arma, Cold –hizo una finta hacia atrás, tiró, esquivó, dejó que el impulso del otro lo llevara hacia delante, giró y se puso detrás del hombre más grande cuando cayó en el espacio que acababa de ocupar, enrollando un brazo alrededor de su cuello por detrás.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se detuvo—sintiendo el brazo del niño apretar alrededor de su cuello, lo </span>
  <span>tenía </span>
  <span>enganchado</span>
  <span> en el hueco de su otro brazo, un </span>
  <span>sólido</span>
  <span> agarre</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>sonrió. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—T</span>
  <span>e mostraré lo arrogante, chico.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bajó el brazo hacia atrás, alrededor del otro, empujo, se </span>
  <span>retorció</span>
  <span>, dejó caer su propio peso, echó la pierna hacia abajo, pasándola debajo del más pequeño, dejándolo caer. Escuchó el </span>
  <em>
    <span>oo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>f</span>
  </em>
  <span> del aire escapando de sus pulmones. Se lanzó hacia arriba, antes de que el otro pudiera recuperar su aliento, cogió las muñecas que se acercaban para detenerlo, estrellándolas de vuelta al suelo por encima de la máscara roja. Su agarre era rápido y fuerte, su cuerpo a horcadas sobre el otro. Miró hacia abajo, sonriendo ante aquellos hinchados labios rojos. Se aseguró de que sus piernas retuvieran a las del otro esta vez, se sentó con fuerza sobre sus muslos, presionando el delgado cuerpo hacia abajo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos verdes brillaron de dolor y enojo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Esto no ha terminado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se inclinó, centímetros de distancia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Oh, es sólo el comienzo.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy did, daddy did it</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fríos labios presion</span>
  <span>ando los sangrientos, enojados</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>exigentes</span>
  <span>. Dientes se encontraron con los labios, con dientes</span>
  <span>, labios con sangre, con lengua</span>
  <span>. El delgado cuerpo se </span>
  <span>arqueaba</span>
  <span> en el suelo, las muñecas y muslos todavía pegados, cada </span>
  <span>centímetro</span>
  <span> tensándose hacia arriba. Manos se aferraron a muñecas, apretando, soltando, </span>
  <span>deslizándose</span>
  <span> hacia </span>
  <span>abajo</span>
  <span> para agarrar la ridícula mascara, tirando de ella hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el cabello, tirando de él. Dientes se hundieron en los expuestos centímetros de su cuello, succionando para marcar, para hacer que el otro rogara, jadeara. Sucedió.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Manos delgadas llegaban del suelo, libres, sujetando los anchos hombros, lo suficientemente apretadas como para magullar, tirando más cerca, hambriento y violento. Sujetando a un fuerte cuello, rozando sobre el corto cabello, encontrando la larga y musculosa espalda mientras jadeaba, las manos del otro arrancaron la cremallera en la parte delantera del traje. Fríos labios envueltos alrededor de un rosado pezón, chupando, pellizcando, él gritó, repitieron el proceso con el otro pezón. Las caderas se entusiasmaron, gimoteando, el hombre en la parte superior se alejó de los muslos y entre ellos.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The funny little monkeys at the zoo do it</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las manos se inclinaron y cogieron los fuertes muslos rojos, extendiéndolos más, y ellos lo hacían voluntariamente. Esas manos rozaban la mojada punta del miembro del joven, todavía atrapada por un suave algodón y goteando a través de él. Él sonrió, tirando del elástico, soltando la tensa erección, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de ella para provocar. El hombre debajo de él gimió, ruborizado, ojos aturdidos, negros de lujuria.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrió, arqueando una ceja, deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo, lamió sus labios, lamió una larga línea por el miembro cuando el otro hombre medio gimió y medio lloró su nombre, repitió el proceso. Lo provoco más, la lengua trazando la cabeza, apretando gentilmente, hasta que el delgado cuerpo debajo de él tembló, estaba suplicando, hasta que la única palabra que sabía era un nombre, y entonces se alzó y succionó, un solo movimiento fluido, apretando la garganta para tomarlo todo. Succionando, arriba y abajo, y otra vez, otra vez, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de la base, las manos agarraron las caderas para mantenerlas en su lugar. Oyó gritar su nombre como una oración, como un Dios.  Tragó cuando el otro se vino.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stupid does it, ugly do it</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se sentó sobre sus talones, sonriendo</span>
  <span> ante el orgasmo del otro, pupilas volando. </span>
  <span>Disfrutó</span>
  <span> el momento y luego se inclinó hacia delante, sobre el otro, deshizo el cinturón, la cremallera, ojos fijos en esa boca roja </span>
  <em>
    <span>roja</span>
  </em>
  <span> boca. </span>
  <span>Escupió</span>
  <span> en su palma, </span>
  <span>deslizándola</span>
  <span> a lo largo de su propio miembro, se mordió los labios pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos, la mirada fija en esos labios, en esos ojos, en esa estúpida y hermosa cara. Esas esbeltas manos se acercaron y </span>
  <span>agarrón</span>
  <span> sus muslos, alentando, </span>
  <span>su propia mano recorriendo, apretando. Su mano libre se deslizó hacia adelante a lo largo del entumecido y sudoroso pecho debajo de él, </span>
  <span>hasta</span>
  <span> esa larga extensión de cuello, hasta que sus dedos encontraron su objetivo, </span>
  <span>presionando contra los labios </span>
  <span>ensangrentados</span>
  <span>, la hinchazón molesta, húmeda y resbaladiza y </span>
  <em>
    <span>suya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, arqueándose, gruñendo, vaciando largos y blancos hilos sobre la lechosa piel del cuerpo debajo de él. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El echó hacia atrás, rodó por el suelo, recuperando el aliento. El otro, tendido sobre su espada, alzó la vista hacia el techo y contuvo el aliento. El más joven podía sentir la post-imagen de peso en sus muslos, el olor a sangre y semen, la sensación fantasmal de dedos fríos en su piel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos tenían un único pensamiento; ninguno a punto de admitirlo.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only the unlucky of us get to do it</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿A la misma hora la próxima semana?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's fall in love</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Notas de autor:</strong>
</p><p>Es un 'songfic' o aún una cosa, ¿o los que murieron hace años cuando estaba en la secundaria (que es aproximadamente la última vez que leí uno)? Bueno, muy mal, porque aparentemente escribí uno. En su mayoría sólo necesitaba obtener un poco de smut de estos dos fuera de mi sistema, porque mi fic más largo (Seventy Three Seconds) está tardando una eternidad para llegar a las cosas buenas, y sigo editando y agregando el smut que ni siquiera aparecerá por unos cuantos capítulos así que… esto es para aguantarme.
</p>
<p>Pd: regalado para la adorable Bealeciphers, por todas las cosas que ha rebblogeado de Flarrow Fight Club me han inspirado.
</p>
<p><strong>Notas del traductor:</strong>
</p>
<p>Funny thing about this: Este fue el primer fic que traduje de RedHead pero nunca lo publiqué, lo encontré en una de mis carpetas y descubrí que llevaba alrededor de 3 años abandonado, sí, así de olvidadizo soy. Pero nunca es tarde. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
</p>
<p>Este es un pequeño 'obsequio' para quienes siguen mis otras traducciones ColdFlash ya que no he actualizado en bastante tiempo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>